Distractions
by welshie
Summary: Wilson decides to start dating again after his divorce. Eventually HouseWilson. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Distractions

Rating: T overall I think.

Disclaimer: Sadly House and Wilson are not mine.

Summary: Wilson decides to start dating again after his divorce. Eventually House/Wilson.

A/N: The fic is set post- Julie, but no references made to season three as I live in the UK so I haven't seen any of those episodes yet! As always any reviews/comments will be gratefully received.

---

Wilson walked into the Oncology lounge and sat in the corner furthest away from the door. He had chosen to hide in the lounge because he hardly ever spent any time in there, so he didn't expect anyone to find him. He couldn't face the prospect of spending hours concentrating on budget reports and other pieces of mind-numbing administration on that particular morning. He wanted to just sit quietly and drink his coffee and pretend everything was fine.

But his mind betrayed him as he kept wondering why he felt quite so uneasy. He tried taking a step back to look at his life objectively. It seemed as his life was now back on track. His divorce had been finalised and he had finally moved into his own apartment. So he knew he should be happier but instead he felt lost. He couldn't explain it, but if he was honest with himself, he really didn't want to analyse why he was feeling that way. He had found it easier to work, taking on more patients and more paperwork and filling the rest of his time hiding away from everyone, including House. The last person he wanted to see was House. He would take one look at him and tell him all the things Wilson wasn't willing to hear.

Wilson found himself staring out of the window, looking down at all the people walking in and out of the hospital. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he whipped his head around to see Sheila, one of the nurses who worked on the Paediatric Oncology ward standing in front of him.

"Hmm?" He said distractedly.

"Dr. Wilson, I asked if you're okay." She said with friendly concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied a little too harshly. He wondered why at that moment, his mind was concentrating on the fact she had called him Dr. Wilson. She had worked in the department for a long time and was nearing retirement age. It seemed strange to him that she still addressed him in such a formal manner. He then realised that no-one in his department called him by his first name. He was their boss, but it shouldn't have to exclude him from having any good friends amongst his colleagues. He shook that thought out of his mind and smiled back at Sheila. It was his usual charming smile. The one he used for his patients when he tried to reassure them. He saw Sheila return the smile.

"I'm sorry Sheila. I'm having a bad week." The explanation wasn't really the truth, but he knew it would enough for Sheila to leave him alone. She would fill in the details about patients of his that had died, or the ones that didn't have any hope of responding to treatment. He saw the sympathetic look in her eyes as she patted his shoulder once again before walking away.

Wilson sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. It was pointless hiding away, he thought. He couldn't find any peace wherever he was. He stood up and decided to go back to his office. He had to take the long way to avoid walking past House's office. He knew House was busy with a particularly difficult case and so he didn't want to get sucked into the black hole of the Diagnostics department.

He reached his office without incident, but once he was there he felt restless. He chuckled when he realised it seemed as if he and House had swapped personalities. House was completely immersed in his case while he was thinking of new ways to avoid work. He still had the rest of the morning to fill so he decided to see his assistant Alice. He knew she just loved to talk, so he could sit there and listen to her tell him stories about her life.

Wilson headed out to the small office adjoining his where Alice worked. Alice was sitting at her desk busy typing up a letter. She looked up to see Wilson walking into the room.

"Dr. Wilson, I have those letters you wanted." She handed over a file to him.

"Thanks, Alice." He replied glad she had given him an excuse to be there.

"I wanted to ask you something. It's personal." Alice began in hushed tones. Wilson sat down in the chair next to her desk as it occurred to him that it might be a medical problem. His expression quickly changed to one of concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Oh yes! I'm fine." Alice laughed, her face reddening a little. "I think I told you about my younger sister Kate. She's a teacher here in Princeton." Wilson racked his mind, but came up with nothing.

"Yes." Wilson replied as he nodded his head nevertheless.

"That's Kate." Alice pointed to one of the many photographs that were pinned on a board next to her computer monitor. Wilson looked across to see a dark haired woman who was probably in her mid-thirties, smiling brightly. "She got divorced two months ago." Alice let the sentence hang in the air as she looked at him expectantly.

"Really?" Wilson asked, finally realising where the conversation was going.

"I mentioned to her how you're a really good boss and such a nice man." Alice continued.

Wilson desperately wanted to roll his eyes at her comment. _'Dr. James Wilson was a nice man.' _He said to himself. 'That is going to be my epitaph.' He silently added.

"So I was wondering if you were ready to start dating again." Alice smiled, full of hope.

"Um…" Wilson said trying to stall for a few seconds. His mind was shouting no and he was trying to think of a suitable excuse, any excuse to let Alice down gently. It wasn't that Kate wasn't pretty, but the thought of exchanging divorce horror stories over dinner wasn't that appealing. And Kate would figure out that he really wasn't a nice guy soon enough.

"I'll give her a call and set up a date." He replied, knowing that he couldn't disappoint Alice.

"That's great. You'll really like Kate I'm sure." Alice's smile turned into a full beaming grin. She fished her sister's cell phone number out of her purse and handed the piece of paper to Wilson.

"I'll call her now." Wilson continued, wondering if he could find a way to mysteriously lose Kate's number on the short journey back to his office.

Wilson returned to his office sat down in his chair after picking out his cell phone from his coat pocket. As he stared at the phone, he thought perhaps Alice was right; that he was ready to start dating again. Maybe a meaningful relationship was what he needed to help him reconnect with his life and stop him being so distant from everyone and everything around him. He dialled the number Alice had given him and set up a date for that Friday.

It was only after he had finished the call he realised he should have locked the doors to his office. House's teasing would have lasted for days if he had been caught talking to Kate. Wilson sighed with relief as he decided that he felt a little better. He was finally taking steps to address his situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson was busy signing his charts in the Clinic when Cuddy popped her head out of her office door and called out his name.

"Can I speak with you?" She asked in her usual professional manner.

Wilson wondered if he was in some sort of trouble even though he couldn't think of anything he had done wrong. He left his paperwork and followed her into the office. He sat down in the chair opposite her desk waiting for her to start talking. He noticed her hesitate which added to his confusion.

"What has House done now?" He began. "Whatever it is, I had nothing to do with it."

"Nothing. Nothing I know of anyway." Cuddy smiled at Wilson. His comment seemed to put her at ease. "I just wanted to ask how you are."

"I'm fine." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You've looked a lot happier these past couple of days." Cuddy commented.

"I have?" Wilson asked. He wondered what exactly Cuddy wanted to find out.

"Yes. But if there's anything you want to talk about…work or… I know House isn't the type to talk about things that are…" Cuddy's voice trailed off. She was clearly uncomfortable discussing his personal life. Wilson guessed that she had somehow found out about his date. She really did know everything that went on in her hospital.

"I had a date on Saturday." Wilson said, finally putting an end to the awkwardness.

"Really? How did it go?" Cuddy asked, but she didn't look at all surprised.

"Alice told you, didn't she?" He asked. "Alice is a sweet woman, but she has a big mouth." Wilson added. He looked up to see Cuddy staring at him in shock. He managed to swallow a smile. He knew it was the kind of comment House would have made, but Cuddy obviously didn't think he was capable of doing the same.

"I'm having a dinner party on Saturday evening." Cuddy continued. "I thought you might like to go with…"

"Kate. I'm seeing her tonight actually. I can ask her then, but I'm sure she'll say yes." He said quickly, hoping that he could leave her office as soon as possible.

"Good." Cuddy smiled at Wilson again, seemingly satisfied that she had all the information she wanted. Wilson returned the smile and stood up hoping that the conversation was now at an end.

"I better finish signing those charts." Wilson was about to open the door to leave when Cuddy said,

"Wilson?"

"Yeah?" He replied turning around to face her once again.

"Just because House is content being miserable, doesn't mean you have to be too." Cuddy said softly.

"Why did you…I'm…I'm not even..." Wilson stuttered. He was pretty sure that was the one thing he wasn't. "Has House said something to you?" Wilson asked a little panicked. He couldn't help worrying that House had provoked Cuddy into starting that conversation with him.

"No, he hasn't. Forget I said anything." Cuddy quickly replied. Wilson nodded his head and dashed out of her office, glad to escape back to the Clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson walked into his office the next morning to see House making himself a little too comfortable at his desk. He must have been there for some time as he had finished shifting all the items on the desk around. Even the computer monitor had been moved and the mouse was on the right hand side of the keyboard. Wilson sighed as he observed House's satisfied grin.

"Get out of my chair." Wilson ordered.

"You're late." House stated as he got up and walked around to the other side of the desk.

"So, you're early. Maybe it's a sign of the apocalypse." Wilson retorted. He took off his coat and sat down in his chair to make a start on fixing House's handiwork.

"You've been avoiding me. What's going on?" House asked.

"Nothing. We've both been busy working. Did you solve the case, or are you still waiting for an epiphany?" Wilson asked trying to deflect House's attention.

"Solved it. So to celebrate that fact I have tickets for Saturday for the…"

"I can't." Wilson interrupted. "Cuddy invited me to her party on Saturday. I've already accepted. Sorry." Wilson spoke quickly, knowing House was watching him intently. He continued to rearrange the items on his desk, not daring to look up at House.

"You never go to her parties. All those pompous, arrogant doctors and you hate talking about the state of the health system almost as much as I do." House responded. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "You were late this morning. That never happens unless…" Realisation dawned on House's face.

"House." Wilson warned, looking up sharply.

"What's her name?" House asked. Wilson briefly considered the possibility of House letting the subject go if he remained silent, but knew House would never relent.

"Kate." Wilson finally said. He felt himself squirming under House's intense gaze.

"You must be serious about her. Why else keep her a secret?" House asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Saturday will be our third date. How can I be serious about her?!" Wilson asked incredulously.

"That hasn't stopped you before. What was it? Three months before you proposed to Julie?"

"House, just drop it." Wilson warned again. House was pushing him, trying to make him react, but he did his best to keep his emotions under control.

"Maybe I'm wrong." House continued apparently oblivious to the irritated expression on Wilson's face. "You don't look very happy for someone who is getting some. But it can't be your fault, you're Dr. Pantypeeler!...so I guess the question is why are you still dating her?!"

"It's none of your business!" Wilson shouted at House as the anger inside him spilled over. "Why do you care anyway? Apart from having the opportunity to score a few easy points!" Wilson jumped up out of his chair. House had said far worse things in the past, but the fact that House had no idea how he was feeling upset him more than he realised. The thought of reaching out and punching House flashed in his mind. He clenched his fists, but quickly put his hands in his pockets. Wilson took a deep breath and managed to calm down. He released his hands and let them rest flat on the desk.

"Cuddy was right. Just because you're happy being miserable, doesn't mean that I should be too!" Wilson continued, trying to hurt House back. He then rushed out of the office. Wilson wanted to walk out of the hospital, to get away from House and his jibes. But by the time he reached the lobby, he headed back for the elevator instead as he thought of the one place in the hospital where he would be left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I did want to stick to Wilson's point of view for the entire story, but I cheated and used House's point of view for this chapter!

---

House remained in Wilson's office for several minutes trying to process the reason behind Wilson's sudden outburst. He couldn't even remember the last time Wilson had yelled at him like that and he had never seen such anger in Wilson's eyes. During their arguments, Wilson usually crossed his arms and sat there in annoyed silence while he waited for House to finish ranting at him. He was obviously deeply bothered about something and it was bad enough for Wilson to get away from him. The last sentence Wilson had said to him echoed in his mind. He had chosen to confide in Cuddy about his new girlfriend rather than him. But if Wilson wouldn't talk to him, House would talk to Cuddy.

House walked out of Wilson's office as quickly as possible and headed for Cuddy's office. He rushed in not caring if Cuddy was otherwise preoccupied.

"Why are you meddling in Wilson's love life?" He demanded as he pointed the end of his cane at Cuddy.

"I think the relevant question is why are you?" She retorted not looking away from the e-mail she was in the middle of writing.

"I'm not!" House protested weakly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"House. Back off. Wilson actually looks happier." Cuddy said finally turning her attention to him.

"He does?!" House scoffed. He might have agreed with her if he had not just been the recipient of Wilson's ire.

"Yes. He's trying to get on with his life and you're just holding him back." Cuddy sighed as if she was tired of having to point out the obvious to him.

"Yeah, from making yet another huge mistake!" House replied. "Your party. When is it?"

"Saturday." She answered, confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Yes I know." He said impatiently. "Morning, afternoon, evening?"

"It's a dinner party."

"Excellent. Thanks!" House said brightly and he left her office as quickly as he entered it.

House returned to Wilson's office, but found it empty. He tried to think of all the places that Wilson would go, but he couldn't really traipse around the hospital in search of him. A thought suddenly occurred to him and headed back to the elevator. He knew exactly where Wilson would be.

"Wilson!" House called out as he opened the door that led out to the hospital roof. Wilson turned to face him. He saw Wilson sigh, which was then followed by a look of dismay because he had been found so easily.

"What do you want?" Wilson snapped. House saw Wilson take a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for a continuation of their argument. But House just paused for a moment before he smiled warmly at Wilson.

"Come over to my apartment on Saturday before Cuddy's party." House said.

"O….kay." Wilson replied, more than a little surprised. "Wait…why?" House ignored Wilson's question as he turned around and began to walk away.

"And bring some beer." House added, already back at the door.

House headed back to his office so that he could play his music and think in peace. He already had a theory in mind, but he still needed time to figure out if he was right about Wilson.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the final chapter and it's back to Wilson's point of view.

---

Wilson put down the beer he was carrying and fished out his keys from his jacket pocket. He debated for a moment whether he should use his key to House's apartment. House was playing the piano and Wilson tried to work out what kind of mood he was in by the type of music he could hear. It seemed to him as if House was just randomly pressing the keys, tapping out his thoughts in Morse Code.

Wilson eventually made the decision to return the keys to his pocket. It seemed too familiar, waltzing into House's apartment as if everything was fine between them. He knocked on the door and the playing stopped abruptly. He then heard the padding of feet which was punctuated by the tip of House's cane rhythmically hitting the wooden floor. Wilson picked up the beer and took a deep breath as he waited for the door to open. The thought of not turning up had crossed his mind briefly, but it really was never an option. House would have found him sooner or later.

The door finally opened. House actually looked surprised to see him standing there, but it was quickly glossed over by a curt, "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry." Wilson replied as House took a step back so that he could walk into the living room. House had done that so many times in the past, but this time it felt strange, different. Wilson glanced around the living room. He noticed the half-empty glass and the open amber container on the piano. A single tablet lay next to the glass and Wilson wondered if he had interrupted House from taking it.

House placed his cane on the floor and sat on the couch as Wilson put the beers in the kitchen. He returned to the couch with two opened bottles. He took a gulp from his and set the bottles on the coffee table in front of him. He took his jacket off and joined House on the couch. As he sank into the soft leather, he felt himself relax a little.

"You're not going to Cuddy's dinner party." House said, glancing at the small clock in the corner of the room and then at Wilson. It had been obvious as soon as he had seen Wilson at the door dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt.

"No." Wilson replied. He stared at the two bottles on the coffee table and wondered if House expected some sort of an apology from him.

"What about whatsherface?" Under other circumstances Wilson would've made a light-hearted remark about House not bothering to remember details like a person's name. But instead he just shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't working. It didn't work." Wilson said quickly. He assumed that House would be unwilling to talk about it any further. Especially since the conversation would be about how Wilson was feeling.

"I could've told you that." House said as he reached out and grabbed his beer from the table.

"You did. And I yelled at you for it." It was Wilson's way of saying that House was right. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Wilson wished that everything between them would go back to normal. He wanted House to switch the television on or go back to playing the piano for a while. But House didn't make any attempt to move from where he was sitting.

"Your first marriage was around the time your brother left." House suddenly began. Wilson did his best to hide his surprise at House wanting to talk about it. He let his head fall back against the couch and gazed up at the ceiling. Wilson quickly decided that if House was actually willing to discuss it, then he would feed his curiosity. He didn't think he would ever get another chance.

"A few months after, yeah." Wilson confirmed.

"Why did you marry her?" House asked. Wilson could see House staring at him from the corner of his eye. As the response formed in Wilson's mind it somehow didn't sound a good enough explanation, even to him.

"I loved her. My family loved her too." Wilson recalled the memory of his mother telling him how happy she was on his wedding day.

"So you were the good son. The one who spent all his time working to be a brilliant doctor instead of partying and hanging out with the 'wrong' people. The one who married the kind, sweet girl. The son that kept his family together." Wilson was surprised to hear softness in House's voice. The scathing, critical tone that he normally used wasn't there.

"Everything you said is true." Wilson admitted. "But it wasn't about not disappointing my parents."

"Not entirely. She was a distraction, for you, for your parents. You didn't have to worry about what other people thought if you were too busy pretending your family was perfect."

"Maybe." Wilson said softly. "But I didn't realise that at the time."

"But you're still so wrapped up in how everyone sees you. Why do you care what they think?" House continued, genuinely interested in what Wilson would say.

Wilson knew that was the one thing that held him back. He always thought about the respectable image he projected to others even while he did things that contradicted it, especially his friendship with House which often undermined the façade he had carefully created.

"I should be more like you, you mean." Wilson retorted. He secretly admired House's ability to confound people's expectations. He had freedom Wilson could only dream of. But Wilson doubted himself; his intelligence and his ability to make a real difference. He thought that he might have been like House in some ways, but in that particular way he was the complete opposite.

"You should try it sometime. You'd stop yourself sleeping with women you aren't interested in." The usual half-mocking tone returned to the conversation as House spoke. Wilson felt more at ease as he continued to tell House the things that he hadn't wanted to admit to anyone else.

"I can't show people what I'm really like, House." Wilson confessed. "They wouldn't like what they see."

"I know you." House said quietly. "I should've asked why a long time ago." House took a long drink of his beer so he couldn't see Wilson's reaction. Wilson was completely surprised and turned his head in House's direction. It sounded to him as if House was apologising, as near as he would ever get to actually saying sorry.

"But I wouldn't have been able to give you the answer." Wilson eventually replied.

"Kate. You said it didn't work." House said suddenly changing the subject once again.

"I just wanted to feel a connection with someone. But I know it isn't enough to reach out to the first person that comes along."

"So what are you gonna do now?" House's voice was calm and steady as he spoke, but Wilson could see the mixture of nervousness and hope on House's face.

'_I know you'_ echoed in Wilson's mind. House was the one person that he was completely truthful with. The only person who saw beyond his charming smile and didn't think he was a nice person.

"House." Wilson said gently. He waited patiently for House to return his gaze. He saw the answer shining from House's luminous eyes. The connection he had longed to feel was there. He didn't feel lost any longer.

Wilson took the beer bottle from House's fingers and put it back on the coffee table along with his. He then turned his body to face House and leaned forward and pressed his lips against House's. Wilson felt House relax against him as long, slender fingers raked through his hair and pulled him closer still. Wilson instantly felt it was right that he was sharing a kiss with House. There was no uncertainty, only relief and joy that they had finally reached that point.

As they eventually broke apart Wilson gazed at House and saw him smiling brightly at him. Wilson returned the smile and thought that maybe they had both had enough of being miserable. Perhaps they could now try being happy together.

The End.


End file.
